Impish Fate
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Nami n'aurait jamais cru que son passé la rattraperait ici, à l'archipel Sabaody. Dans cette logique, elle pensait encore moins qu'il aurait une apparence aussi séduisante.


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient exclusivement à Oda.

Rating : K

Pairing : X Drake x Nami

Ndla : Cet OS provient seulement d'une pensée que j'ai eu, comme à mon habitude. Drake a été Contre-Amiral, Nami et lui étaient à l'archipel Sabaody. S'ils s'étaient croisés et qu'il avait connu Belmer... Voilà ce que cela aurait pu donner selon moi.

Bêta : L'efficace et la courageuse ChocOlive a corrigé ce modeste OS ! Encore merci de t'en être occupé.

Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Impish Fate**

C'était le genre d'évènement que personne n'aurait pu prédire. Une malice du destin qui s'amusait à tourmenter chaque être humain.

C'est ce que se disait Nami en voyant l'ombre d'un homme la recouvrir alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc, à attendre Robin. Un peu harassée par cette journée, elle avait décidé de se reposer. La navigatrice avait insisté pour que son amie prenne son temps et elle le regrettait à présent.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers cet homme à l'imposante stature, le corps mince et musclé, moulé dans une combinaison bleu marine en cuir. Il ôta son chapeau à plumes blanches et le plaqua contre son torse avant de faire une galante révérence. Son visage, jusque-là caché par l'ombre du couvre-chef, était dissimulé derrière un masque.

― Nami la Chatte Voleuse, je suppose ?

La jeune femme opina, intriguée et de plus en plus méfiante. Il se redressa et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux roux. Nami remarqua les favoris qu'arborait l'inconnu et eut la fugitive pensée que c'était bien le premier homme qu'elle rencontrait qui les portait aussi bien.

― Mon nom est Drake. Je vous rassure, je ne désire pas faire de grabuge. Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer. Puis-je… ?

Il pointa le banc de l'index et, une nouvelle fois, Nami opina. Maintenant qu'il l'avait rassurée sur ses intentions, la méfiance avait été remplacée par de la curiosité. Une certaine appréhension lui nouait l'estomac sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison.

Il s'installa à l'autre extrémité du banc, conservant une distance respectueuse entre lui et la jeune femme. Ses mains posées sur ses genoux, cette dernière évitait inexplicablement de le regarder. Cet homme lui était familier. Non pas parce qu'elle l'avait peut-être déjà rencontré, Nami en était persuadée, ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés. C'était autre chose qui avait fait naître en elle cette conviction.

Ses coudes sur ses genoux après avoir mis son bicorne entre eux, le pirate prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il allait se jeter à l'eau. En vérité, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il allait faire. Au sens figuré du terme.

― Pardonnez mes manières cavalières… Vous êtes bien l'une des filles adoptives de Belmer ?

Nami tressaillit et se tourna vers cet homme qui faisait jaillir des souvenirs aussi heureux que douloureux. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Tout naturellement, une sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque et dégringola le long de son dos. Elle revoyait ce tir fatal qui avait privé de vie sa mère et l'avait privée, elle, de son innocence.

― Je… Oui. Avez-vous…

― Non, je n'ai pas rencontré votre sœur et je n'ai appris que récemment la mort de Belmer.

La belle navigatrice n'en était pas étonnée. Les officiers de la marine avaient été soudoyés durant de longues années pour cacher ce qui se passait sur son île natale. Les morts n'avaient été dévoilés publiquement que récemment. Nami avait préféré ne pas s'en soucier. Elle savait, elle avait été témoin, c'était bien suffisant.

― Je l'ai connue lorsque je travaillais pour la Marine… Je… C'était une femme brave avec un mental d'acier.

― Et une mère aimante.

Elle se sentait obligée de faire cette précision. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on se souvienne de Belmer qu'en tant qu'officier de la marine. Belmer avait été plus qu'une femme forte. Nami vit l'homme afficher un grand sourire.

― Je m'en doute. Elle m'avait envoyé une unique lettre pour m'expliquer son départ. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer depuis que j'ai vu votre avis de recherche.

La belle navigatrice rosit, se souvenant de sa photo sur ce fameux avis. Elle lui rendit timidement son sourire puis se détendit. C'était un pirate, assurément. Ils n'étaient pas dans une zone de non-droit mais Nami savait les reconnaître pour les avoir dépouillés des années durant.

― Elle m'a parlée de vous, je crois.

Drake releva la tête vers elle, secrètement flatté que Belmer se soit souvenue de lui alors qu'elle avait déserté la marine. Que cela soit en bien ou en mal.

― Elle me disait que vous étiez son parfait antagoniste, ajouta Nami. Vous êtes patient et très différent de la majorité de vos... anciens collègues. Vous utilisez bien plus votre tête que la moyenne. Un peu pénible avec votre manie de discuter avant d'agir mais incorruptible.

― Cela lui ressemble bien ce genre de description, commenta Drake en riant.

Le soulagement revint, Nami se cala contre le dossier du banc, plaquant sa main contre ses cheveux roux en bataille sous ce léger vent chaud. Elle l'examina de haut en bas, se demandant s'il était resté le même homme après toutes ces années. Pour être passé d'officier de la marine à pirate, il y avait eu un changement radical dans sa vie.

Néanmoins, cela pouvait être positif. Belmer avait quitté la marine dès qu'elle avait rencontré Nojiko et elle. Le fait qu'il soit devenu pirate l'intriguait, n'avait de cesse de titiller son esprit. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Elle se fit la réflexion que cela ne voulait rien dire. Les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. D'un autre côté, Belmer avait toujours eu un instinct infaillible pour cerner une personne.

Quelque chose lui conseillait d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

― Pourquoi vouliez-vous me rencontrer ? déclara-t-elle.

Une excellente question. Drake n'y avait jamais répondu lorsqu'il se l'était posé. Toutes ces fois où il avait pensé à Nami, cette question était revenue. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à faire ça ? Il préféra être franc.

― Je ne suis pas sûr.

― Oh… Vous vouliez juste me voir.

― Je voulais surtout être certain que vous étiez saine et sauve.

Il avait répondu spontanément. Au moins, c'était clair pour lui. Parfois, il suffisait qu'on prêche le faux pour avoir la vérité.

Nami tourna la tête vers lui, abasourdie. Elle avait bien entendu ? Ses doigts coururent sur une mèche rousse et finirent par choir sur le banc, près du couvre-chef. Ils voguèrent vers les plumes qu'ils lissèrent pour s'occuper.

― Je suis très bien dans mon équipage. Mes amis sont formidables.

― Je vous crois. Je ne vais pas insister.

Un autre silence, le bruit aux alentours semblait s'évanouir dès qu'il parvenait à leurs oreilles. Drake reprit, déterminé :

― Par contre, vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de veiller sur vous tant que je le peux.

― Je n'ai pas besoin de ça…

Elle vida ses poumons dans un grand soupir exaspéré et préféra ne pas insister. Nami reconnaissait ce ton déterminé qui savait persuader et elle n'allait pas gaspiller sa salive pour que la conversation devienne stérile. La belle navigatrice étira son haut pour faire disparaître les plis disgracieux et s'interdit mentalement de croiser les bras. Il avait saisi le message, pas besoin de paraître plus boudeuse.

― Vous ressemblez énormément à elle.

Cette remarque eut le don de faire oublier son irritation à la jeune femme.

― Vous avez l'air d'être une tête de mule, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus léger.

― Il le faut bien quand on est dans un équipage d'inconscients qui ne pense qu'à se battre avec le premier belligérant potentiel venu ! répondit-t-elle, de moins en moins sur la défensive.

Belmer avait tapé juste dans sa description. Il ne ressemblait pas à tous les hommes qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés. Il avait un côté posé, prudent et désintéressé qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé au premier abord.

Les grands yeux bleus de Drake plongèrent dans ces prunelles chocolat, d'une douceur insoupçonnée. Elle n'était pas la fille biologique de Belmer, toutefois elle avait sa force de caractère.

Oui, il y avait une chose qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre. Une force magnétique. Nami se releva en se souvenant que Robin allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle tenait le bicorne entre ses mains, se demandant comment il avait pu atterrir là.

― Excusez-moi, je… Mon amie…

― C'est à moi de présenter des excuses, coupa-t-il en se levant à son tour. Je vous accapare et vous embarrasse en vous obligeant à vous remémorer cette tragédie.

― Non bien sûr que non ! Au contraire, je…

Elle s'interrompit, les joues empourprées. La navigatrice redirigea son attention vers le chapeau et le tendit vers lui avec un sourire timide. Retrouvant son assurance en croisant à nouveau ce regard confiant accompagné du même soupçon de gêne que le sien, son sourire redevint celui d'une femme sûre d'elle.

― Je suis très heureuse d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui se souvient d'elle et qui la connaissait assez de son vivant pour honorer son souvenir à sa juste valeur.

Dans ses yeux brillèrent les quelques larmes qui avaient surmonté la barrière qu'elle venait d'ériger pour contenir son chagrin. Elle avait accepté sa disparition et elle s'était crue plus forte que cela. L'unique larme qui roula sur sa joue fut cueillie par le pirate qui venait de passer son index sur la peau pâle.

― Vous êtes aussi courageuse qu'elle, n'en doutez pas.

Il embrassa son front, profitant de sa haute taille, puis récupéra son couvre-chef pour le reposer sur sa tête.

― J'espère que nous nous recroiserons dans le Nouveau Monde.

― En vie si possible, termina-t-elle malicieusement.

Il eut un petit rire et lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille et vif. Il aurait voulu se retourner et mettre à exécution ce que son cœur lui conseillait de faire. Mais Drake avait préféré écouter sa raison et repartir. Ils se reverraient, assurément.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait remarqué le bonheur qui auréolait la jeune femme à ce moment-là. Croisant les bras, elle frotta ses bras en percevant un énigmatique frisson la parcourir. Peut-être aurait-elle dû l'arrêter et s'écouter un peu plus. Nami n'aimait pas prendre des risques quand le résultat était incertain. De toute façon, leur chemin allait finir par se croiser une seconde fois. Dans le Nouveau Monde, tous les espoirs étaient permis.

― Nous y allons Nami ?

La belle navigatrice se tourna vers l'archéologue, ce petit sourire mystérieux illuminant son visage serein.

― Bien sûr Robin ! Nous avons encore trop de boutiques à faire et trop peu de temps !

Nami eut un dernier coup d'œil vers la direction que Drake avait prise puis s'en détourna, résolue.

Le destin était parfois capricieux. Elle en avait conscience et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne cherchait jamais à comprendre la raison de ces rencontres fortuites.

Celle-ci, elle ne la ferait jamais tomber dans l'oubli.

\*/

Impish Fate : Malicieux Destin. Navré, je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose. Et puis l'anglais sauve les apparences, as usual...

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter après cela. Je pense que Nami est assez IC. Certes, la timidité ne lui va guère généralement mais face à une personne qui connaissait Belmer, je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi agressive ou charmeuse qu'avec d'autres. Elle aurait eut une toute autre attitude, celle que je présente par exemple. Néanmoins, j'admets que la personnalité de Nami est plus complexe qu'il n'y parait alors... le doute peux toujours subsister.

Bien, laissez vos review avant de partir et... à une prochaine fois !


End file.
